Behind These Hazel Eyes
by juicycouturelove365
Summary: Song-fic! It's about how Hermione feels 5 years after she married Draco Malfoy. Please R&R! Song by Kelly Clarkson.


**Hey everyone!! I just started song fics. They'll be sequels to this song fic.**

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Hermione Granger was sitting at home alone. Again. It didn't always used to be this way. Actually, it was way more different. Her caring husband Draco, would come home from work. The time was always 6:00 sharp. He'd come through the huge manor's front door and sweep Hermione off her feet. He'd spin her around and kiss her lovingly. He would have a huge bouquet of flowers for her. Why you ask? Just because. Yeah, it sounds pretty cliché, right? That all changed when he got a promotion. He had to stay out very late. He was so consumed in his work, he barely paid attention to Hermione.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Hermione remembered when he would hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. They would laugh and talk for hours. Then, she would fall asleep in his stong safe arms. She felt like this was her heaven. Where she would turn to when something was wrong in her life. He would make every bad feeling go away. But now, he was the one making her cry and feel alone in the world. She couldn't sleep because he wasn't there. There bed would feel empty and cold. She just went through her life like a robot.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

She thought Draco was THE one. The one that would keep her safe. The one that would make her all warm and tingly on the inside, just by seeing him smile. The one that would always keep her smiling and laughing. The one that loved her. She's been in this situation many times before. But when she met Draco. She thought that would never happen again. She thought she finally met her one true love. And her search for a lover was finished. But she thought wrong.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

He made her cry every night. He just wasn't there for her anymore. After he comes home from work, he would go to bed. Hermione would already be asleep. Then when she wakes up in the morning. He's already gone. She goes to sleep in an empty bed, and wakes up in one too. He never see's her crying. He'll never understand.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

They could talk about anything together. She would always tell him everything. He just made everything in her life feel 100 times better. He would encourage her and gave her this protection she never felt with any other man before. It was a magical feeling. It made her feel so safe, like she would never fall and crash.

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

When ever Hermione would go out or meet her friends, she would always look like the perfect, happy wife. But on the inside, she would be torn and depressed. The only thing that get's her going everyday is her dream. Her dream of Draco snapping back to his old caring self. The times when he would take time off just for her. No one notices that she's sad and broken. She's always smiling and laughing in public. But the light and fire in her hazel eyes are gone. When she's alone, she would break apart and the tears start dripping down her face.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Hermione finally cracked and came to her senses today. She finally realized she was not happy. She was not the same person she was five years ago. She was not the little 17 year old girl graduating from Hogwarts. She was not in love. She is 22 years old. She's still young and can still find love. She just had a little crush when she got married. She was stupid for gettng married at the age of 17.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cried_

Hermione was done crying. She will not ever let another man make her cry. She will not waste another four years of her life crying over a man. Why does she only say four years of her life and not five? Because that one year she was married to Draco, she was in heaven. She will never forget that year. She'll cherish it for the rest of her life.

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

**Hope you all like it! Review please! , and next one will be when Hermione get's remarried and what Draco feels.**


End file.
